A Game Changer
by kolkolkoling
Summary: what really happens when a game is unplugged and plugged in again...? bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sincerest thank yous to you all that read my stories! I love you! you give me reason to keep writing so i will try my best to keep you entertained!**_

I had this idea last night for a ralph and vanellope story because of my last R and V fic so please forgive me for thinking up the plot between sleep and awake time.

**Disclaimer**! i dont own wreck it ralph. disney (the secretly evil empire) does lol

...

"Mr. Litwak can I charge my gameboy for my sister since the other games are taken up?"

"Sure kid... the outlet is right over there behind the pacman..." The scruffy looking teen turned to his friend.

"Save my spot, man." The boy nodded as his friend quickly skidded over to the back of pacman and found one unused outlet. He plugged in the charger and went back to his game."Game will be charged enough in about ten minutes Jannie." The boy's sister sighed and nodded.

...

"Hey! a new game has been plugged in!" Felix heard a tiny voice call over to him. Vanellope's face was bright as she ran toward the handyman."They plugged it in this morning!"

"New game?" Ralph marched over."I think someone left it here by accident, kid."

"Still! Let's go see what it's like!" Felix shuffled from foot to foot.

"You guys go ahead... I'm gonna wait for Tammy inside." Ralph rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"We'll tell you how it goes..." He smirked."Don't forget to keep that hammer with you." Felix could feel his face glow bright with embarrassment. Vanellope had glitched her way onto the Wrecker's shoulder by the time they were at the trolley carts. At the end of Game Central Station they say the words "**Kirby**" above the new game entance.

"Come on you big lug! I heard he looks like pacman only he's more cuter!" She tugged on his hand to go through the entrance. Ralph looked at the entrance warilly.

"... Kid, I kinda have a bad feeling about this..." She put her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing like my game, its a kind of weird fighting game so lets go!" He ran a large hand through his scraggly hair and sighed.

"Alright, just don't run off." She jumped with a cheer and ran inside."Hey! What did I _just_ say!?" He gasped and took off after her. They had been looking aound and it seemed pretty cool. Out of nowhere, a Penguin with a funny crown appeared.

"Hey look! A penguin!" Vanellope giggled.

"That's king DDD to you!" It spoke."Have you seen a little pink ball with arms and feet walk by here...?" Ralph shook his head.

"No, we just got here..." Vanellope nodded. King DDD narrowed his eyes at the extreme opposites.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

" I'm Ralp... Wreck-it Ralph, and-"

"Im President of _Sugar Rush_, Vanellope Von Schweets." Vanelolpe thumbed at her chest.

"We just came to checkout the graphics and stuff." King DDD frowned.

"Well if you see him, tell me. I thought we were getting along and then he goes to my place and ends up scarfin' all of my food!" A snail with bushey brows slid up to his side, arms crossed.

"That little ball loves to eat..." Suddenly they could hear voices. Outside.

"Yeah sure... good thing you caught me before I drove home..." Ralph gasped and grabbed Vanellope.

"Nice ta meet ya but we gotta go!" He ran toward the entrance as a pink ball and two kids ran past him. The pink ball smiled and began to open its mouth. Ralph saw Vanellpoe's medal fly into its mouth and it was swallowed whole."Hey you little dot-muncher duplicate! Give me that back!" Vanellope looked up at the angry wrecker.

"Come on Ralph! He's coming! Whatever it was I'm sure you can get another one..." She hissed as he put her down onto the trolley cart.

"No, go on kid, I'll only take a second!" He ran after Kirby leaving Vanellope with no choice but to get out and wait. She had made it to the entrance and stared back , waiting to see the human-wrecking ball come out of the tunnel. Suddenly there was an electrical noise errupting through the station. The plug was slowly being removed. She gasped in horror.

"No...! No!" She felt her eyes well up as she ran toward the entrance only to be held back by the surge protector and the electrical wall.

"Miss Von Schweets you have to stay put." She faught against him, her tiny fists pounded at the wall.

"No! _Ralph_ was in there! You gotta let me get him!" She froze, wide eyed, as the entrance went dark. Vanellope collapsed to the floor crying more than she could remember having ever cried in her life. She was thankful that none of the games were out and about until Litwak was officially gone because she felt her heart break into millions of tiny little pieces. Ralph was gone.

...

what do you think? should i continue or make this a one-shot of something terrible that would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

So based on the fact i asked for 5 reviews in 3 days and i got six reviews before that day ended, i am going to coontinue! thank you to those of you that gave feedback on whether or not to continue this fic so here is chapter 2!

**Disclaimer**! i already said but will say again that i dont own wreck it ralph. if i did id be getting hecka royalties and stuff so i would have made a second movie with fic-based plots

...

Felix patted Vanellope's candy-speckled head, trying to comfort her but it was pretty much useless. His hammer could only fix so much, and loss wasn't included.

"I shouldnt have told him to go with me! It was my fault...!" She sobbed.

"Come on now... It wasnt your fault at all. You didn't know that Mr. Litwak would come back or that the gameboy would be remembered until tomorrow." He tried to grin genuinely, but the rosy honeyglow had long since faded from his face. He was at a loss for words when he heard the news about Ralph's disconnection. even his dynamite gal had been shocked, though not many people could tell other than himself."I-I'm sure he didn't just disappear. Look at what happened to Turbo." He didn't think that through. Vanellope's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Turbo!? He came back as a _virus_! What if Ralph never comes back at all!? That kid might have another game in the console next time and-" Felix pulled her into a tight hug to pause her worries. She had stopped sobbing though.

"I know you miss him already, so do I. I'm worried about what happened to him but also what might happen to the Nicelanders if he doesn't come back." Sgt. Calhoun walked into the room, seeing her husband offering the tiny president of Sugar Rush a shoulder to cry on. She sighed.

"Hey, pint-sized..." They both turned toward her."I meant the kid..." She grinned slightly, kneeling to meet Vanellope's teary-eyed gaze."You know that Ralph is a softie, but he's tough. He'll find a way to get back here because he knows he has friends that need him. So dry those eyes and don't worry. He will come back for sure." Vanellope smiled up at her as she rubbed her face dry with her sleeve.

"You are right!" She huffed."He told me once before that we are inseparable nomatter what, so why am I crying over spilled milkshake?" Felix smiled up at his wife to which she blushed. He knew she was uncertain herself, but was trying to help cheer up the candy kid.

...

The handyman and the Nicelanders looked up at the out of order notice Litwak had just posted on their screen.

"Awe, it's out of order?" A kid outside seemed kinda let down. Litwak nodded.

"Yeah but this game is a trooper. It will be up and running again by tomorrow..." He grinned patting the side of the console."Other than this, last time it had a mess up was a good year ago... but nothin's wrong." The kid in front of the screen sighed.

"Let's check out that _Hero's Duty_ game..."

"Jannie you up for shooting some alien bugs?" The boy called across the arcade, that caught Felix, Vanellope, and Calhoun's attention. Thankfully Vanellope had purposely bombed the qualifying round the night before in order to wait in Game Central Station. Calhoun's game was on demo-mode so she glanced over at Felix through the sliver of screen between the paper and the console. The girl named Jannie had her head bent over, focus on her lap where a blue gameboy was.

"Nah, I'm gonna keep playing this until _Sugar Rush_ is free..." She mumbled as her brother took up a gun. Vanellope had peeked into _Fix-it Felix Jr._ to see if the girl was using the same game, but she was too short to see from the distance she was. She saw Felix heading over to her.

"Hammertime!" Vanellope hissed."Did you see the game screen she had?" He shook his head.

"No but let's hope that Tammy did." They hopped the trolley cart to the station and waited in _Hero's Duty_ for the game to end. After what seemed forever, they saw Calhoun appear."Tammy! Did you see the game screen she had?" The blonde shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't. Let's just hope that the battery dies soon so she has to plug it into the station..." The quarter alert sounded in the background."I'll try to get a better look but right now I have to go." Felix hopped up and pecked his wife on the cheek before she left.

"Go get 'em..." She smiled and turned to pull a serious face for the gamers. He looked over at Vanellope, whose face looked paler than whipped cream.

"If the battery dies, it powers off... And they aren't on all the time... How many times has the game been unplugged?" She whispered, eyes suddenly welling up as she stared after Calhoun.

...

how was this chapter? I know i should have made it longer but i had more planned for the next chapter. please review?


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this isn't as dead as i thought it would be...

**Disclaimer**! i dont own WiR

...

The handyman felt his code run cold at the thought. Was there a limit to the times a game could be switched on and off before an unknown code was noted as an error? What if there was? What if the game Ralph was in had been shut off and started so many times he was found as a glitch and was forever trapped in that game? Or worse. Deleted from existance?

Vanellope tried to blink away the tears now in her eyes, as they hopped the train and headed back to the station. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate with all her worry being held back for such a long time.

"What do we do Felix!?" He was surprised that she didn't adress him by his usual nickname. He sighed heavily as he tried to think about how to keep everyone calm. It was his job to fix things.\par

"First we calm down... We should go back to my game and hopefully Tammy can tell us if-."

"Mr. Litwak can I put my gameboy to charge?" They gasped at the voice from outside.

"Sure kid." Once at the station they were stopped by the surge protector until the console was plugged in. Felix barely kept up with Vanellope as they ran to the end of the station, watching and waiting for the title to appear on the board. The red letters finally were shown above the entrance.

"Kirby! It's Kirby!" She cheered and headed inside only to be stopped by a massive form in front of her.

"Watch it kid." The familiar voice made her face light up. She grinned up at the wrecker and punched him in the leg.

"You were the one not watching stinkbrain!" Suddenly she was grabbed from the hood of her green sweater and lifted face to face with a furious-looking Ralph.

"Was that an insult...?!" He snarled at her making her shrink back.

"N-no...! You know I was just joking...!" He humphed and set her back down walking out to be met by the 8 bit handyman.

"Hey Ralph, welcome back!" Ralph was confused.

"Hey, Felix...?" Felix hadn't noticed what happened with Vanellope, but he guessed it must have been a bit strange considering the look on his face.

"What's wrong brother?"

"Brother...?" He grinned slightly."We can be friends?"

"We are friends silly..." Vanellope was still in the tunnel staring towards Ralph and Felix. She ran toward the trolley carts for _Kirby_ and a short ride later she came upon the penguin king.

"Hey! King Dee!"

"That's king DDD to you."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She paused.

"I'm President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweets...?"

"Have you seen a little pink ball with arms and feet walk by here...?" She hook her head."Well if you see him, tell me. I thought we were getting along and then he goes to my place and ends up scarfin' all of my food!" The tiny president felt a sense of Deja Vu talking to DDD. Her chest grew heavy with sadness. He didn't even know who she was and they had barely met the day before. They must have no real memory like the arcade games did.

She couldn't imagine having such a lonely life, not really knowing who anyone truely was other than their programing. When she decided to head out, something familiar caught her eye on the ground. She picked it up and realized it was the medal she had given Ralph the day they she was going to race. It was crumbly around the edges but a well-worn look. She grinned sadly and pocketed it before leaving.

...

Sorry this was so short. i just wanna se if people will still review if its going alright so please give feedback?


	4. Chapter 4

So i decided to speed it up. maybe this would have been better as a one shot but at the same tme there is always that what if factor so i will continue. I am planning out another heroes cuties story so if you dont wanna read this one anymore there is a heads up for something else!

**DISCLAIMER** i know you probabky get tired if reading these but i gotta put it... I dont own WiR because disney stole my idea and had money to make it real... LOL i wish i thougt it up first. Sadly WiR was thought up in the 80s...

...

Felix began to notice there was something wrong with Ralph once they got to _Fix-it Felix Jr._ He glanced at Q*bert and the others strangely as if they had mulitple heads each.

"When did these guys move in...?" He whispered after passing them at the entrance.

"They've been here... Ralph are you feeling alright?" The human wreckingball nodded confused.

"Why wouldn't I be? I should be asking you. The last I remember is that you are the good guy and I'm not so it's kind of weird that you and me can be friends..." He nodded very slowly at Ralph.

"Y'know what buddy? Maybe you should go home and lay down for a little while... Alright?" He led them back to Ralph's house, to which Ralph gasped in awe.

"You made me a house?" He grabbed Felix in a tight bear hug."This is so cool...! Thanks, 'brother'." He chuckled and burst thought the door and fell into his recliner."Man is this comfy or what?"

"Y-yeah... Uh..." He looked at Ralph warily and smiled."Just stay here until I get back." The handyman got into the trolley cart headed out to the station and ran over to _Sugar Rush_. He had to be careful and hide under all the sugary items he could as he hopped to the castle during gameplay. He rang the bell and waited, wringing his hat in his hands.

"Yes...?" He smiled down at the green orb.

"Hello! Can I see President Von Schweets?" He nodded and allowed Felix entrance to the throneroom, where Vanellope sat slumped across the armrest."Vanellope! There's something wrong with Ralph...!" She sat up.

"Really? I thought it was just me..." She sighed with relief."What happened?"

"I was hoping you might know because you saw him first... but... He didn't seem to remember that Q*bert moved in or that he had a house... I thought he had been joking when he asked if we were friends but i guess I was wrong...!" She gasped.

"He didn't even remember that I called him stinkbrain... he looked kinda scary..." She pouted sadly as she recalled how he had glared at her. Even when they first met he hadn't been that scary. He was more funny.

"Scary...?" That was DEFINATELY strange. He couldn't remember anytime before that Ralph had ever looked any worse than frowny at the tiny candy kid. He paused mid thought."What if what happens to games, when they get shut off, happened to him...?" Vanellope's eyes widened and she nodded.

"That king Dee... He met me and Ralph the day we went to look around and he said the same things he did when I went to see if there was anything that made him like that..." Her eyes began to well up."Ralph doesn't remember anything about you guys being friends or that Q*bert had moved in... so how could he remember anything about me?!" She sniffled and tried to wipe her eyes before she began to cry but she couldn't catch the tears in time.

"... He was restarted and only has his default memories..."

"What do we do...?!" Vanellope sobbed."... I know that it might n-not be a good idea but can't y-you mess with his code...?" She hiccuped hopefully."Maybe if you use your hammer he will go back to normal...!" Felix glanced down at his toolbelt and bit his lip.

"Do you think it's worth a try?" She nodded rapidly.

"It's Ralph! We gotta do something... I'll get some twizzler ropes."

...

Vanellope had tied the end of the ropes around herself and Felix had the other. He was floating around the code and found Ralph's icon. He decided to open it and check for anything wrong, but everything seemed okay.

"Vanellope... I don't think this is a good idea!" What if his hammer didn't work on code but instead made it worse? Vanellope felt her hope disappate.

"What? Why not?"

"What if it doesnt work or makes it worse?" That made her a bit angry with the normally cheery handyman.

"Well what if it does!? You are usually optimistic so try to be now that it's needed Felix...!" He tightened his grip on the hammer.

"She's right..." He nodded to himself."I am Fix-it Felix Jr., and by Land I _can_ fix it...!" He raised his hammer and gently tapped the icon. It flashed red for a moment, glitched and reappeared. He gave a tug to the rope and was slowly brought back to the outside.

"What happened?" Vanellope stared at him expectantly. Before he spoke, he heard the Yuni's voice from outside.

"All clear! Arcade's closed!" Felix sighed.

"We'll have to go check..."

...

ooh! and i will end this chapter here. Thank you if you read and are still reading n.n


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to make this the last chapter instead...

**DISCLAIMER** in no way do i have any business ties to WIR i just do this for the enjoyment of others and myself to empty my brain one story at a time... enjoy

...

Felix had gone to meet Calhoun at the entrance to the _Fix-it Felix Jr._ before going to see Ralph. That way he could tell her what happened

"He's back?"

"Yeah but we don't know if his memory is yet..." Felix pursed his lips. She glance down at Vanellope in sympathy. Vanellope however didn't take note of it, her eyes were focused on the wrecker's house. Her heart fluttered anxiously as they got to the door.

"Ralph...? Are ya there buddy...?" Felix knocked on the door but with no answer they decided to walk in. The house was a mess. Shelves, recliner, television and everything else that they could see was either broken or far out of place.

"Jeeze looks like he had a field day..." Calhoun stepped over fragments of shattered glass in the kitchen.

"Hey stinkbrain...! Are you back?" Vanellope skipped into the hallway, opening the door to the bathroom, the closet, and finally Ralph's room.

"Wreck-it...?" The blonde followed her and saw they were all empty.

"Where could he have gone?" A sudden crackling noise from above made them jumped. They looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom, waiting. Another loud crackling sound. Finally a giant chunk of the ceiling came down landing on the handyman.

"Fix-it!" Calhoun gasped and yanked the pint-sized president close to her side in order to avoid her getting squashed. Fortunately for her, Felix regenerated and hopped out of the way.

"Ralph! What are you doing!?" he called through the opening in the ceiling.

"Shut up Fix-it!" His giant fist came down again and Calhoun just barely dodged it the bricks that fell."I'm not gonna live in a crummy shack like this! If I can't have my tree stump back I'm gonna wreck it all!" He looked furious.

"Felix I though you got it to work!" Vanellope gasped and clung to the his wife's armored leg as larger piece of ceiling crashed right next to her.

"We better get out of here kid...!" Calhoun lifted Vanellope into her arms and ran to the front door.

"Oh no you don't!" Ralph growled and slammed his foot down where the hall was. Felix and Vanellope gasped in horror as Tamora's legs were stuck underneath the large mass of brick roofing.

"Tammy!" The 8 bit handyman panicked as he ran to the aid of his wife."Don't worry Tammy...! I'll get this off of you...!" She winced as he tried to lift it away.

"Ralph! What is wrong with you!?" He scowled at the kid who was yelling at him.

"You... you called me 'stinkbrain' didn't you?" He smashed a hole into the livingroom and grabbed her by the hood, lifting her to eye level."And just who do you think you are calling me such a rude name huh, you little **_cavity_**?" She wanted to cry. She was expectant of Ralph having gone back to normal, memories in tact. Instead he had gotten vicious. He wasn't the big caring softie anymore.

"I'm your friend...! You told me that you and I would be together nomatter what happened...!" She sobbed.

"You and me friends? Why would I want to be friends with a candy-coated pipsqueak like you...?" Her scoffed. Vanellope slowly grabbed the cookie medal she had given him from her pocket and threw it at his face.

"You were my hero once Ralph..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, ignoring the anger on his face as he picked up the medal from the sourbelt.

"Hero...?" He stared at it and dropped her in an instant. His head began to throb and he lost his balance, leaning against the wall for some sort of support. There was a sharp pain that ran down his spine and then it stopped. He blinked down at the president.

"Hey kid, what happened? Why are you crying...?" He reached for her and she swatted at his hand."What was that for fartfeathers!?" Her head snapped up and she gasped.

"Ralph!" She jumped up and hugged his arm.

"Vanellope...! What's with callin' me Ralph...?" She stared up at him.

"It's you...!"

"Hey! Wreck-it! Get this roofing offa me!" they looked over to where Felix was red in the face in the effort of trying to remove the piece of ceiling that had been crushing her legs.

"Sarge! What happened to you..?" He lifted it off her with reltive ease. Once standing, she gave him a swift fist to the jaw. He reeled backwards slightly and recovered, rubbing the sore spot."What was that

"That's for the roof..." Her fist reconnected to the opposite side."That was for Felix...! I almost forgot that he was in his own game but still that worried me!" Ralph stared at her incredulously.

...

thank you for reading to all you awesome readers, I apologize if this was a short story altogether but either way.


End file.
